Glad You Came
by kawaiibunniigurl
Summary: Nyo Norway is suppose to preform in front of a large crowd. Nervous and scared without the support from her parents she finds herself thinking she won't be able to do it and fail. NORDIC family. Hinted DenNor! (Story will also contain Nyo Finland ! ) Human AU, main story for the doujinshi Glad You Came /d98s2ta by Bun-niii on Deviantart.


_~Glad you came~_

 ** _Name key-_**

 _Nyo Norway (Anna_

 _Nyo Finland (Ella_

* * *

 _-Nyo Norway's POV-_

I peaked through the stage curtains and gulped. It was already 7 pm.

I was nervous. I had practiced for as long as I could remember, but despite

this I couldn't help but think I would mess up my performance and embarrass myself...

As I looked trough the curtains I saw Ella walking

towards where I was, she saw me and waved.

I nodded to her giving her a small wave back, secretly smiling inside.

She had promised she would come.

"Anna! I was scared I wouldn't find you in time hahah!" She said with her

usual cheery voice. She looked me up and down, "You look great!" referring

to the pretty dark blue dress that went slightly above my knees ,black slippers, and black headband, it was the outfit my parents wanted me to wear...

They knew about the performance, but with their work they said that they wouldn't be able to come.

"Thanks.." I said softly while playing with my hands. I was so disappointed that my

parents wouldn't be able to come they loved hearing me play.

Ella knew, she was there when I had called them asking if they would come.

She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey... Don't be so sad, you can always count on me to be here for you!"

She gave me a comforting smile "And I'm sure your brother, Mathias, and Berwald will

come also! I remember that Mathias kept telling me how amazing your voice is

and how stunning you are with a violin !"

"Did he?" I said.

"Yup, he said 'Oh I know she'll do great, she always does!' " then she winked at me

"I know he wouldn't miss the opportunity to hear you play ,and nobody would want miss listening to your voice it's like hearing angels sing~."

A small blush came to my cheeks.

One of the teachers walked towards us, "Anna I'll let you know when it's your turn."

I nodded to her and the teacher smiled at me and walked away.

Ella looked at me "Nervous?"

I nodded and looked at my shoes.

"Ah, me too."

I looked up at her "Why?"

"Because I know that the crowd will go wild when you perform, who knows

what will happen?"

I blinked, and giggled a little.

"Really?"

She nodded "Yup."

The teacher from before came back, "Anna it's time."

I nodded and looked back at Ella, she handed me my violin and gave me a big hug.

"I'll be in the crowd watching! Good luck!" She let go and patted my back.

Then ran off.

I stood there. Waiting for the curtains to open up.

Nervous? Yes, very. Even if I didn't show it.

What if I messed up? Sure, people always told me I was great with

singing and playing the violin but...

I still couldn't help but think that something would go wrong what if my

voice cracked or I missed an important note?

I hoped that my brother, Berwald, and Mathias showed up.

I really need as much of their encouragement as I can get.

I got into my position.

The curtains opened up revealing me to the crowd of people down below.

I looked and spotted Ella, sitting in the front row with Berwald and Emil. Berwald

nodded at me acknowledging that I saw them. And Emil gave a soft rare smile

and I returned one right back.

But where was Mathias..? I gave Ella a questioning look as if I was telling her

'Where is Mathias?'

She shrugged mouthing the words 'I don't know, he said he'd come.'

I gave a light sigh, I should have known Mathias was always the type to forget or show up late.

I grabbed the bow, took a deep breath and then started playing.

While I played, my eyes were closed, only focusing on the music.

Waiting for the part where I would finally sing, then I opened my eyes to see Mathias sitting down next to Emil, looking at me, smiling with that big grin he always seem to wear.

I gave a small smile back.

" _The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came"_

I was happy that all of my friends showed up.

I finished my performance.

The crowd went wild.

They clapped and I could hear a loud familiar voice coming from the

crowd yelling "That's my girl! She's amazing right!?"

I bowed giving a small smile to everyone.

I laughed on the inside amused, I'll have to get after him later.

I could see my little brother telling him to quiet down and that he was embarrassing me.

I slowly walked off the stage feeling amazing, but probably not showing it.

Ella, Berwald, Emil, and Mathias eagerly ran up to me.

I was unprepared when Mathias and Ella pulled me into a big hug.

"I told you! You were amazing out there!" Ella said with a big smile on her face. Berwald and Emil nodded.

"Yup' we knew it would be amazing" Berwald let out.

"You were amazing...Big Sister." Emil forced out with a small blush.

I gave my brother a huge hug. "Thanks so much lillebror."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back. Mathias gave me a nervous smile.

"Hey... I'm sorry for showing up late." He said.

I stared at him for a moment.

Mathias showed up. That's all that matters.

"It's okay." I said.

He looked at me and his nervous smile became a big happy one.

"Oh! I forgot, these are for you!" He grabbed something from behind

his back and revealed a bouquet of Saxifrages.

"Your favourite flowers are Saxifrages because they remind you of your home country right?"

I blinked, "This is why you were late...?" I asked.

He laughed loudly"Yeah! I wanted to get a gift for you, you have been working so hard lately, you deserve it!"

He brought me into another hug and this time everyone else joined in.

I smiled.

"I love you guys. Thanks for being here and supporting me...It's just you know how much this means to me..." I said softly, letting their warmth engulf me.

I felt a small tear run down my face. I normally wouldn't let them

see me like this- but I just couldn't hold back my emotions today.

"We love you too!" they said in union.

We pulled away. Everyone staring at me, Mathias putting a hand on my shoulder

"Hey no need to cry!" He said. I wiped my eyes and Emil patted my back and gave a small smile "You did good, mom and dad would be proud." he said I looked at him and nodded.

Ella looked at her watch and got flustered "Hey guys it's already 8pm! We

need to get going if we want to get ice cream!"

I gave her a look, "Ice cream?"

She looked at me and nodded and we started to

walk out of the building, and outside to see that the sun was setting.

"Yeah, Mathias said that it would be fun if we all ate ice cream after you performed!"

Mathias nodded "Yup! And delicious too heheh~."

"I remember when we were younger we use to eat ice cream together

all the time." Berwald said.

"Hey- remember when little Emil put his ice cream on his forehead pretending he

was a unicorn! He forgot that ice cream was cold so when he did it he started

crying because he had a brain freeze!" Mathias put out.

Ella laughed "Yeah! And the Anna cleaned his forehead up and treated him like

a baby. Ahhh~ Emil use to be so cute!"

Emil blushed looking very embarrassed looking like he was about to explode.

"What?! Stop saying things like that it's embarrassing!"

Yeah, that's right... I've known these guys forever.

We've had good and bad times...

But no matter what-

We never gave up on one another.

We were always there when we needed each other the most.

I remember when Ella's father pasted away, we were right there for her

or when Mathias

broke his leg, we visited him in the hospital everyday, making sure he was okay.

All of us.

And it's days like this when I remember-

 **That's why I love them.**


End file.
